


7 deadly sides

by RacoonTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, Pride, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacoonTrash/pseuds/RacoonTrash
Summary: Sides, sins, who knows the difference?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	7 deadly sides

Im doing an au where every month for 1 week one of the 7 deadly sins presents itself in one of the sides.

It is completely random and the sins aren't assigned one specific side as there are 7 sins and 6 sides.

I'll be doing a sort of 'book' of chapters where the sides are possessed by a different sin so give me some pairings in the comments, e.g. Janus!Envy

Thats all for now kiddos. ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tip for the day: Make sure you're staying hydrated ♡


End file.
